Where I Belong
by AnnieMJ
Summary: A short story about how Miley deals with her feelings for her best friend Mikayla when she finds out that Mikayla is in love with her. She didn't think she loved Mikayla that way but what if her body reacts on its own telling her where she belongs?


**Where I Belong**

* * *

**A/N:** _Just a simple quick little story for my peeps. Lol. Hope you all like it! This is an apology for not updating my other stories quickly enough._

* * *

**Miley's POV**

Yeah, I know. Mikayla is in love with me. She told me so herself. It's funny because I never saw it coming. One moment we're laughing about a stupid prank we pulled on my dad, the next, she's staring at me like she couldn't tear her eyes away. Want to visit that moment with me? Well, here it is.

I was laughing uncontrollably and I looked up, her smile different, her eyes looking into me as if I were suddenly the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

"Why are you looking at me like that Mikayla?" I asked through my laughter. Her face grew sad...serious.

"Miley I, I think I love you." My heart skipped a beat. Literally. I felt it.

"Oh, you mean like-"

"Yeah, like I want to hold you close and keep you forever." My heart fluttered. No one ever said anything like that to me.

"But...but we're friends-"

"I know, but that doesn't change it. I...I love you, Miley Stewart." She sighed out sadly, getting up from the floor where we had fallen earlier in our bout of laughter.

"Wait, Mikayla, I don't understand." I said not wanting her to run out from me rejecting her or something.

"I know. I don't understand either. Of all the people in the world, I had to love you." She stated, bitterly

"And that's such a bad thing!" I snapped, suddenly offended.

"That's not what I mean, unless…unless you love me too. Do you love me, Miley?" She asked, a glimmer of hope twinkling in those brown eyes. I felt terrible having to crush her hopes this way.

"Mikayla...I'm so sorry, but no, I don't love you like that..." I trailed off, looking down, unsure of what else to say.

"Yeah, I thought so." She murmured with a breathy and forced laugh. I could see her knuckles becoming white from being clenched so tightly. The embarrassment of rejection colored her neck and I felt my heart hurting as I knew hers was breaking.

I pulled her into my arms and she cried. She cried so much. I loved her as my best friend and I held her close, feeling miserable, sick even.

"I'm sorry." I whispered over and over. Her cries slowed.

"It's okay, can we not talk about this again?" She asked, softly.

"If you prefer that, then yeah." I agreed. She pulled back and smiled for me but it was so weak.

"Thanks, Miley." She walked away leaving me to feel empty and depressed. I replayed what just happened and tears found my own eyes. I lay in my bed that night, crying and trying to understand why I hurt so much for her.

Well, back to the present I guess.

We're sitting here in our dressing room. I'm dressed as Hannah Montana and we're ready to do a joint appearance at a charity event. The good thing is she knows that I'm Miley. I told her already a month after we became close friends.

It was easier now that she didn't hate me as Hannah. I'm grateful our friendship meant more to her than our famous animosity in the media. She adjusted quickly, accepting it for my sake and now we were currently relaxing before our show.

Ever since Mikayla admitted her feelings for me and I rejected them, we went back to normal. Well, as normal as could be. I mean I'd notice her staring at me from time to time. I knew she would sneak looks at me. Every time I caught her eyes she'd just look down as if her shoes suddenly got ten times more interesting.

It was kind of adorable. I thought of that one time. It was a few days ago. We were fighting over a bottle of water and I had fallen back with her on top of me. Her eyes turned dark and her lips were so close to mine. She squeezed her eyes tightly and pulled away. Her body was rigid as she relinquished the water to me before walking out, saying she didn't feel well.

But I knew that she was close to kissing me. And I'd be a foolish liar if I said I wasn't hoping she did.

"Miley, back to earth!" A hand waved in my face and I look up, startled. Mikayla stood there, an amused expression settling into her features. "Where did you go?"

"I don't know but thanks for bringing me back, let's head to the curtains. We're almost up." I suggested. She nodded and followed me out of our dressing room.

We sang, did the short dance routine, hugged fans, signed autographs, and got interviewed by numerous people before it was over. Finally, we had a meet-and-greet with the sick children. I sat on a comfortable chair and one by one, I chatted with each child. I glanced over at Mikayla who was doing them same. A smiled tugged at my lips when she lifted a young boy onto her lap. He giggled as he hugged her and she made him the happiest boy in that moment when she kissed his cheek.

I turned my attention to the little girl in front of me and chatted with her, then hugged her for a photo before moving on to next kid. The meet-and-greet went by too fast. I really enjoyed talking to my little fans.

I stood up and stretched once it was over and soon Mikayla and I headed back to our dressing room.

"That was nice." Mikayla murmured with a content sigh. I smiled, nodding my head as I looked at her.

"Yeah, I wanna do that again soon." I replied, studying her. She opened our door and flopped down onto the couch instantly. We had some time to kill before my dad picked us both up. He said it would make more sense if he just dropped her home since she already knew I was Hannah.

"Miley...you're staring." Mikayla pointed out, breaking my trance.

"What, staring at what?" I asked in a defensive manner.

"Me, you were staring at me. Not that I mind but if you're gonna stare that long then I at least expect a compliment." She joked, laughing and it made me wonder. I guess I could give her a compliment.

"You're beautiful." I whispered, not even sure if I had said it. She turned back to me, one brow lifted.

"What did you just say?"

"I said you're beautiful." I repeated making her smile.

"Thanks and we both know that I think you're gorgeous and beautiful and perfect." She grinned, and then got up to begin reading over a script she had to work on later. I stood up, moving in, behind her. What the hell am I doing?

I slowly embraced her from behind making her whole body go still. Burying my face into her hair, she shivered. I moved her hair to the side, letting my lips touch the back of her neck. She let out a sharp breath and I was transfixed. I could make her feel this way. I wanted to hear her react more so I pulled her shirt to the side and placed a light kiss on her shoulder.

"Miley-" She whispered. I loved how she said my name like that. I slid my hand lower to her waist and then under the hem of her shirt. I ran my fingers over her stomach. Her head leaned back on my shoulder as I turned my face, kissing up and down her jaw and neck. I could see her lips part, her breathing escalated and I smiled to myself.

"What are you doing?" She asked as my lips became acquainted with her hot skin. God, she tasted so good. I turned her around swiftly, assaulting her neck with more kisses. My hand found its way to her lower back, pulling her into me. She whimpered and clung to me before I sank down to my knees, pressing my lips to her cleavage till I reached her stomach and finally met with her front.

I braced my forehead on her stomach, running my lips across it. My hands purposefully gripped her tight rear, pulling her more against me

"Oh god-" She breathed out. My hands travelled from her butt to her front. I pressed my lips against her jeans making her gasp. My fingers found the button and undid it. I pulled the zipper down after.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

The door shaking pulled me out of my trance. I flew up and my eyes went wide as I realized that I nearly went down on Mikayla. She stood there flustered and hustled to fix her jeans.

"Come on girls! Time to go!" My dad yelled through the door. I looked at her and her eyes burned through me

"What was that, Miley!" She demanded to know.

"I-I don't know." I answered weakly.

"You better explain this." She said, frustrated as she pulled the door open and followed my dad out. Explain? Oh no. I followed them quickly trying to figure out why I just almost did that to her.

The drive was quiet. My dad was taking Mikayla home first and I was grateful I wouldn't have to explain myself today. I needed time to think this over. We pulled up in front of Mikayla's house and she turned to my dad.

"Hey Mr. Stewart, thanks for the ride and is it okay if Miley stays at my place for a while. I need to talk with her." My heartbeat went through the roof. Oh no! Say no, dad!

"Yeah, no problem. Call me when you're ready and I'll pick you up." He offered. Can I call right now? Would that be too early?

Mikayla got out of the car and I followed her stiffly, praying god would hit me with something right now. Anything! Come on, dude! Really! You're gonna let me face this alone! After all those Sundays I gave you! All those prayers! Come on, man! Have some mercy! Just a bolt of lightning! A garbage can! Knock me out! Come on! Please! Some creature to fly away with me. Quick-sand to suck me away into a safe dark hole. Dammit, you are cruel! I yelled in my mind as I walked into Mikayla's house.

"Yeah, so where's your mom. I think I should say hello." I mumbled, trying to hold off on this conversation. Mikayla locked the door and turned to me.

"She's at a meeting with some music executive. No one is here Miley, so no use in trying to get away. I want an explanation for what happened in that dressing room." I immediately looked down.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." I muttered sheepishly before looking up to see that her brows were drawn downwards.

"That's all I get? Sorry, I wasn't thinking?" She asked, angrily. "You know how I feel about you! How can you play with me like that, Miley?"

"I wasn't playing! I just did it, okay!" I yelled back.

"It's not okay! I tell you I fucking love you and after rejecting me you almost fucking go down on me and then you have no explanation! I can't be your damn experiment. Go get Lilly if you wanna have fun with a girl!" She recommended hastily making me cringe and shudder. Ew, I could never kiss Lilly like that! "Wait, I take that back. I don't want you kissing another girl." She mumbled.

"Good, because I don't want to kiss another girl." After releasing a deep, frustrated sigh, and a moment's deliberation, Mikayla walked closer, until she was standing in front of me.

"Just me?" She asked.

"Just you." I confirmed. She looked down, deep in thought as I moved back and pulled off my itchy wig. I threw it on the couch and sat down. "I'm sorry but I don't think I regret it." Her head snapped in my direction now.

"What?"

"I-I want you Mikayla. Really badly." I whispered and a slow smile crept onto her face.

"My room...right now?" She asked unsurely making me grin.

"Yes." She walked over, grabbing my hand and led me up to her room. _Oh my god! Thank you for not killing me! I owe you one. _We got into her room and she closed the door, securing the lock as well.

She turned into me and her lips met mine fiercely. Yes, this was technically our first kiss, hot and filled with need. I always thought my first time was going to be slow and all about learning the ropes. I figured it would be weird and awkward that first time, but this was far from that.

Groping hands, passionate kisses, understanding touches, loving caresses, our bodies reacting to each little bit of contact. Her hands found their way under my shirt, burning my skin wherever they touched and I loved it.

Pulling off her shirt, I pushed her onto the bed.

"God Miley, so controlling!" She huffed out in mock annoyance.

"But you're getting off on it." I hissed back, undoing her jeans.

"Fuck, so maybe I am. Come on, Miley. Hurry." She pleaded as I pulled her jeans off.

"I am but wow; you are fucking sexy, Mikayla." I growled, pronouncing every word slowly. She made a low noise as I climbed over her, connecting our mouths, and slipping my hands under her, I unfastened her bra.

"Miley, if you're not naked in the next few seconds, I am ripping off your clothes." She threatened.

"I dare you." I challenged, pulling her bra off before dragged her panties down and off. She leaned up, her hands holding my waist tightly as her lips met mine roughly. I moaned against her lips as her hands gripped my ass. She removed my shirt and bra, latching onto my nipple. Shit, that felt good. She sucked with force before moving to my other breast, swallowing it into her mouth and then placed kisses all over both of them. She rolled us over so she was on top of me, grinding into me even with my pants still on.

"Fuck, Mikayla! Get my jeans off! It'll feel better!" I growled making her chuckle.

"Think I don't know that? This is your torture for daring me. Next time, your clothes should be off when I say they need to be off." She stated, pushing into me again, making me cry out against my will.

"Okay, I promise next time I'll be fucking naked when you say so! Just please, I need to feel you." I pleaded as she leaned over, kissing me. She finally undid my jeans, pulling them down, and dragged my thong off with it as well. I couldn't wait now as I pushed her off of me. I sat up on my knees, gripping her hair as I felt her breasts forcefully, making her moan into my mouth when I kissed her.

I pushed her down and opened her legs to see what I've unknowingly longed for all this time.

"You're so wet, Mikayla! Fuck…how much do you want me?"

"Stop being a tease, Miley. You know how much. This is just torture." She whimpered.

"Did I make you this wet? Just for me?"

"I'm going to kill you." She stated and I grinned, deciding to continue on with my teasing as I leaned down to kiss her clit. "Mm, yeah, come on you fucking tease." She hissed, making me laugh against her aching center.

"You like this?" I asked before slowly licking her slit up and down.

"Yeah-yes, I like it. Now, please-" She begged as I cut her off.

"What about this?" I wondered, closing my mouth over her clit, pulling it in as I sucked softly.

"Ugh, fuck yes!" She screamed out.

I let go of it to taste the hot liquid that intrigued me from the moment I saw it.

"Do you know that you taste delicious?" I asked, sucking her clit again.

"Oh god, Miley. Please." She whimpered. I didn't know why I felt so hot and needy as I sucked all over, pulling every part of her sex into my mouth. I buried my face deep into her, making her scream against my mouth and finally, I penetrated her with my tongue.

"Oh fuck! Yes!" She cried out "I want your tongue-" She screamed, gasping for her breath "Harder-fuck!" She yelled as my tongue massaged her walls and I pulled out, sucking on her folds until she was soaked and throbbing.

"I need to cum, Miley! Stop torturing me." She cried as her hand came down and she tried to touch herself. I grabbed her hand quickly, sucking on her fingers. Her hips bucked against nothing and I bit down on her knuckles, painfully. She pulled her hand back quickly with a harsh intake of breath.

"What the fuck, Miley?"

"Don't try to touch yourself." I ordered. She cursed again.

"Well you're not touching me!" She said, clearly frustrated. I lifted her leg and moving fast into a position she had used on me earlier, I pressed our centers together.

"Oh my fucking-Miley!" She screaming, cumming instantly. I barely pressed against her and she was convulsing into me. I held onto her legs, slamming my center into hers and she cried out as I prolonged her orgasm by continually pushing into her.

"Oh god, oh god yes, finally!" She panted, gripping my ass. My orgasm ripped through me as she thrust up into my center, making me unravel.

"Fuck, Mikayla!" I gasped as her hands moved to grip my breasts. I rode against her as she massaged them making my release stronger. I fell down onto her, limply while her hands wrapped around my body, holding me tightly. We kissed feeling weak but still full of need as we both came down. Breathing hard against her mouth once the kiss ended, my face fell, finding its place, buried in her neck.

I belonged here I realized. I belong in her body, my lips touching her skin and this is where I want to be.

"I love you too, Mikayla." I murmured and she chuckled against my ear.

"I know, Miley. You were always slower than me." She replied, kissing my temple.

"I'd be offended if I didn't love you."

"But you do, so relax; we have some time before my mom comes home. Let me just enjoy holding you like this."

I'm really glad that I have found myself here, in her arms, where I now realize I belong. I smiled and closed my eyes as she pulled the covers over us, enclosing us in warmth and the most comforting darkness.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**: _Reviews please? Hope it was enjoyable. Love to you all [=_


End file.
